


Comfort at Last

by AmamiRantaro



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Past Rape/Non-con, Tender Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmamiRantaro/pseuds/AmamiRantaro
Summary: Ray lets himself be loved
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Comfort at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to help me and the Ray fictive in my system cope with our irl trauma so please don't read if that would bother you!

Ray's favorite part of the day was seeing MC and she was well aware of it. The way his face would instantly light up around her gave it all away. He always treated her like a delicate flower of sorts by tending to her and making sure she was eating enough, even at his expense. She was never really sure how to repay him for his constant kindness towards her. He always said he didn't need anything in return and that just being with her was enough. After their encounter in the garden, MC was given an idea. She wanted to make him feel good in the best way she could think of, it would also be the riskiest but she was willing to take her chances.

MC sat on her bed reading in the room he'd prepared for her when she first arrived at Magenta, almost everything still untouched by her. She knew he would be there soon based on the time, she wasn't there for long but had already picked up on when he'd usually see her. 

A knock at the door, just as she expected. "Ray, come in!" She said with joy. Seeing him was as important to her as seeing her was to him. The door opened softly as Ray pushed it open with one hand, his other hand hidden behind his back, clearly holding something. "MC, I'm so happy to see you again!" Ray said while closing the door, still hiding what was in his off hand. "I brought you something, I hope it's to your liking." He finally revealed a pot of Lavender. "I know you've said you've been having difficulties sleeping so I got some Lavender to help you calm down." His voice was sweet with the slightest hint of concern underneath. He walked to the night table and placed down the pot.

"Ray...you're so sweet to me. I know you said I don't have to but I really do want to repay you. Could you come lay here?" MC patted her hand on the bed next to her as she sat up more. She placed her book on the other side of her to get it out of the way, then turned her body to face him more. He kicked his shoes off and partially laid next to her, he was nervous but made sure his body was facing her. MC propped herself up more and moved a bit closer to Ray, his face and ears heating up slightly. He was nervous even though he was still mostly oblivious to what was happening, though he had his ideas. "You remember what happened in the garden, right?" She said softly, hoping not to intimidate him or make him move away. "I-I do, did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry." He fumbled on his words while looking as if he could burst into tears at any moment.

"No of course not!" MC said, moving her hand to cup his face carefully. She knew she'd have to pick her next words wisely, or else she could potentially scare Ray off. "I was actually going to ask if we could continue where we left off, I wanted to do more but you ran off. I understand why you did though, I shouldn't have kissed you without warning." Now it was her turn to be flustered. She averted her eyes from his, eye contact seeming like too much to handle at the moment. 

It took a few but Ray eventually figured out what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry I ran off, I was so overwhelmed. I had never had anyone do something in such a gentle way to me, it was so different from everything I've known." He wanted to run, or to at least cover his face and cry. Any form of intimacy had always been a bad thing for him, even kisses. He wanted to change that but was understandably scared. He made sure MC didn't know but he felt like he was doing a poor job of hiding what really happened in Mint Eye. Ray didn't want to think about that now though, he reminded himself to focus on her. She got closer to him and whispered, "Is it ok to kiss you again?" In a cautious voice. "Please." That was all she needed to hear.

She leaned in and finally closed the distance there was between them. It was soft, possibly softer than the first kiss in the garden. Intrusive thoughts ran through Ray's mind but he ignored them as best as possible. This didn't feel wrong or painful like what happened in the past, this felt comfortable and right. So why was he still getting those thoughts? To take his mind of it, he kissed MC back harder, unintentionally making the kiss more intense. He realized what he had done when she let out a small whimper. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Concern filling his voice. MC didn't trust speaking at the moment so she replied by kissing him again, except she deepened the kiss. 

She carefully took his bottom lip into her mouth and lightly sucked on it, her teeth grazing it as she did so. He let out a soft moan, which granted her access to his mouth. She let her tongue in and when Ray didn't seem bothered by her actions, she began to explore her new found territory. Eventually he pulled away to catch his breath, MC doing the same given the chance. 

"Is it okay if we continue? I understand if you're not comfortable with that." The words surprised her but she was glad to hear them. If he wanted more, who was she to deny him that. What she didn't know was that he said that for him. Ray trusted her and hoped that she would be able to rewrite his awful memories of anything intimate, maybe not all at once but he still hoped to have new positive memories. "Of course we can! We should have a safeword just in case." She said as he nodded his head in agreement. "How's butterfly? It makes me think of the garden which is a really safe place." He said in a sweet voice. God, could he get any cuter to her? 

Ray sat up and took his overcoat off, holding it as he didn't know where to place it. He eventually decided that the floor beside him was fine. He put it down, letting it fall so that the rose lapel faced up as not to be damaged. MC thought about making a move until he moved before her. Ray got off the bed, avoiding his coat as he got up. He walked to the foot of the bed and MC turned her body to face him. "Do you mind if I umm…." Ray's words were cut short as he wordlessly sat himself down on his knees. "C-could you get undressed? I can turn away if needed!" The blush covering his face only grew deeper as MC sat up. She only had a simple nightgown and her underwear on so getting undressed would be no problem for her.

It would be for Ray though.

"Actually, I think I want your eyes on me.~" MC said, feeling a slight burst of confidence in herself. She didn't want to come off as too forward though or as if she were experienced, it was still her first time after all. She was still a virgin and had honestly never really thought too hard about actually sex until being with Ray. Something about him made her want to give him her love in every way.

Technically this would be Ray's first too, his first time willingly at that. He couldn't let her find out how awful his Saviors methods for getting a point across could be. He could at least realize how messed up that was, though he was still blind to the facts of other things. 

MC quickly slipped out of her gown, leaving her sitting there in just her underwear. She carefully took off her panties, which she definitely wouldn't be able to put back on after due to the pool of her wetness right in the center. Her nerves got the best of her, leading her to cover her chest with her legs. Ray simply stared in awe at her until he finally had it in him to speak. "You're so gorgeous MC…" Though he didn't say much, his words immediately had an effect on her. 

She wanted him more than ever.

Ray motioned for her to come sit at the edge of the bed, so she did just that. "You're sure you're okay with this, right?" Ray confirmed with her one last time. "Please Ray...I need this..I need you…" He didn't have to be told twice. He took both of the tips of the pointer fingers on his half gloves into his mouth and looked up at MC. He pulled his hands down while moving his head up to remove his gloves, trying his best to be as seductive as possible. MC let out a deep breath, signaling to Ray that he was successful in his attempt. He moved himself back slightly as he spread her legs a bit, lifting up her left leg by her calf as he did so. Carefully, he started placing delicate kisses on her ankle. He slowly made his way up, sometimes stopping just to nuzzle his head against her. He made it to her lower-mid thigh when he began praising her. "MC...every part of you is so perfect. I wish I could stay like this with you forever." She let out a breathy moan. Though her body was aching for more, she enjoyed being praised and worshiped like this. 

"May I um...leave marks?" Ray said nervously, he wanted to leave something to prove this was all real more than anything. "Please..don't feel like you have to be cautious with me…" Her words were taken in as he began to leave pepper harsher kisses, those kisses turning into light bitting, then to sucking dark marks into her skin. When he was content he finally gave attention to her right thigh, giving it the same treatment. 

"I need more Ray...p-please.." His foreplay had gone on for sometime so it was understandable that she was getting desperate. Ray took his left hand and spread her open, exposing her throbbing clit and all the wetness that had been gathering there. He hesitated for a second, realizing this was one of the few things he'd never done. After a moment he finally reached his tongue out to lap up the wetness of hers. He barely grazed her and she was a mess in his hands. 'She must be sensitive…' He thought to himself. He gave another long, experimental lick to her, this time applying more precise pressure to her most sensitive spot. "hngg...more..please." He couldn't hold himself back anymore and gave into her request. He wrapped his lips around her carefully as he began to gently suck. She cried out, knowing she wouldn't be able to last as long as she did when it was just her touching herself.

A few minutes had gone by and she was feeling so worked up. Her hand had found its way into his hair, pulling while still pressing him into her. Ray inserted two of his fingers into her and began thrust them into her as he sucked harder on her clit. He'd lap her while sucking, creating a heavenly like feeling for her. Her moans and cries became more erratic and her hip couldn't stay in place. "I-i'm close….so close ohmygoddd-" Her words jumbled together at this point as Ray continued to please her. He sped his fingers up and gave a particularly hard suck on her clit as she came undone. She fell back and cried out his name one last time as she finished. He slowed down his movements to help her experience her orgasm for as long as possible. She finally came down as her legs shook, Ray moved himself away to catch his breath as MC caught hers. "Thank you.." Her voice caught him off guard. "Huh?" She sat up and put her hands on his face, normally he would have flinched but she made him feel safe. "Thank you for making my first time, well, perfect honestly.." 

Ray panicked before speaking. "This was your first time?" Intrusive thoughts that he'd been keeping off came back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry MC…" "Ray...I'm happy, I enjoyed myself so much. In fact I want to make sure you enjoy it too." Ray was confused until he realized, 'She doesn't know I've been used, that I'm just leftovers,' his thoughts were horrible at this point. Thoughts ran through his head telling him he's contaminated or that he wasn't worth being the one to take something so precious from MC. "Just seeing you happy is enough for me, you don't have to return what I did.." MC knew something was up, and she had to know what. She had a suspicion so she asked. "Did anything bad sexually happen to you?" 

Fuck. She saw right through him.

"It was nothing so don't worry, I was acting out so I deserved it.." Shit. She had him dead on. "You don't need to tell me about it but I promise you, there's no way it was your fault. No matter what you did, it's their fault." MC paused to think about her words. "Ray, you're so strong you know that?" He tilted his head up from her hands, confused as to what she said. "I am?" She nodded, "I'm so proud of you for being able to take care of me, you did so well. I want you to well, get off too but if you're not ready that's okay! Just today must have been a big step for you."

Was she supporting him? Why wasn't she disguised, why wasn't she kicking him out or leaving herself? Had his thoughts been lying to him? Had his savior lied to him? He knows MC would never do anything to harm him, he really trusted her. Could he really let himself be loved by her?

"I think we can continue, I just may need to stop or take things slow." He finally said. MC leaned down and kissed him, the taste of herself still on him. "Should I take the lead on things? I can try if you'd like me to?" She said after the kiss broke. "No, I told you I wanted to be bolder and stronger for you. Could you move back to the middle?" His words made her flustered all over again as she let go of his face so she could move. He got up and unbuttoned his vest and shirt, quickly discarding them with gloves and overcoat. His nerves were on edge but he kept going. Slowly he climbed on top of MC, when he was finally hovering over her, his nervousness hit him. He leaned down to kiss her but she had other plans in mind. As he came down, she moved her head and began kissing this throat, his moans now filling the room. 

Ray panicked when he realized how loud he was, he'd always been told to stay silent so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He quickly bit his lip to quiet himself, though MC was having none of it. "It's okay, please, cry out for me." Her words made him let go, he pleaded out as she continued.

Light kisses worked up to biting and sucking dark marks into his skin. When she was finally done she had made a mess of his neck, some marks would definitely not be covered by his shirt. Before continuing, Ray gave her the same treatment. Leaning in and kissing her neck, careful kisses turning more harsh. He felt a sense of confidence bubbling inside him. When he was satisfied like she was with him, he pulled his head back. MC placed her hands at the point where his pants meet his skin. 

“Can I..?” She asked as she tugged a bit on the hem of his pants. “Right, um, go ahead.” When MC began to unbutton and unzip his pants, Ray began to feel overwhelmed. “Hold on a second, I’ll finish up but I just need to breathe.” He climbed off of her and kicked off his pants. “We’re not moving too fast, right? We can slow down if needed!” MC’s voice was comforting and welcoming, so different from everyone he’s ever known. His savior would never be so kind to him, let alone give him time to calm down when he had too much. He took a moment before stripping himself of his boxers, glad to finally be free of his constraints though still on edge from being fully naked. He turned to face MC, his whole body now exposed to her. She saw scars, scratches and bruises covering his body but figured it was best not to comment. He felt uncomfortable from how much of him was showing, though he wasn't sure how to cover himself. MC moved to the edge of the bed again and held her legs up, trying to show that he wasn't the only exposed to the other.

He was still much more nervous now, things were really about to happen between them. What if he couldn't please her? What if he enjoyed it more than her? "I promise Ray, I really do want this if you want it too." Her words helped him calm his nerves, he felt like she could sense when to say just the right things. He came over and held her right leg with his left hand as he used his right hand to get himself completely prepped. After a moment, he lined himself up as her entrance and looked at her again for reassurance. Once she nodded to him, he began making his way in. He got about half-way in before being met with resistance.

"Should I keep going or?" Ray knew this was normal but still didn't know what to do. "I think if you start moving you should get um.." MC was more flustered than before, if that was somehow possible. "...all the way in me…" Nervously, he moved his hand to grab her other leg, giving him a better angle. He began thrusting into her at a slow pace. He finally got all the way in her, causing her to gasp out in a mix of pain and pleasure. His thoughts that he had thought were silenced had come back. He closed his eyes as he moved, earning a concerned comment from MC. "Y-you're doing okay, right?" She said as best as she could.

It took Ray a moment but he stopped moving and replied. "Yeah, I think I'm a-alright…" His voice was weak but he opened his eyes and smiled softly. "If you need a minute it's okay, I want to make sure you're really alright." Ray took a moment just to breathe again, his whole body felt really hot, too hot. He wasn't sure if it was because of his current situation, the elixir in his system or both.

"Can I move again? I think I'm okay now." He said after a moment. "Please, when you're ready.." MC was on edge, she was nervous but she also had never felt more happy. She felt comfortably full with him inside, he felt just right in her.

Ray slowly started to move again, working himself into a decent rhythm. He didn't wanna go too fast but he also wanted MC to feel good, so he figured he'd ask. "H-hey MC,, you're not too sensitive, right?" "I'm okay, a-actually, could you move a bit more if possible?" That's just what he wanted to hear. He sped up, not by much but it was enough to get MC to let out a louder cry than before.

Little by little Ray moved a bit faster, edging both of them closer to their ends. MC moved two fingers down to her clit, which was more sensitive than she had thought it would be. "I-I'm sorry, am I not d-doing enough?" Ray was concerned, worried that he couldn't please the person he loved most. "No I p-promise you are, I just need a l-little bit more and I didn't want you to do m-more work." Her voice had weakened, Ray could tell she was close so he moved faster than he thought he could. He let out loud whimpers and moans, something he'd never been able to do before. It felt nice, he felt amazing. He started to get lost in his thoughts as he fucked the girl below him with all he could.

"R-Ray…" Her voice caught him off guard. "A-are you close Ray?" "Ahh..yes, I-I am.." He felt like he could give out at any moment, just speaking felt harder than ever. "Ray please, p-please cum inside me.." Did he hear her right? "Can I r-really?" There was no way he heard her right. "Y-yes please oh god…."

MC let out a choked sob as she arched her back, cumming harder than she did the first time. Her cries sent Ray over his edge as he came. He slowed himself down but still moved a bit to help them both ride out their orgasms.

Soon after, Ray pulled out, sensitive from what had just happened. He laid on the bed next to MC, his knees hanging off the bed. He just stayed there to catch his breath, getting up the moment he felt he could. "I'll be right back." He said as he headed to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, making sure it wasn't anymore than damp. He went back out to MC and spoke. "Do you mind if I clean you up? It only seems fair since I made the mess aha." His voice was soft but still had undertones of sensuality. "If you'd like to, I can always do it myself though." 

Ray got to work, he cleaned off her collar and throat then cleaned up the insides of her thighs. "Here, you can do the last of it yourself." It would have embarrassed him too much to clean up the cum that was spilling out to MC's ass. MC took the washcloth and cleaned herself up as Ray spoke again. "I'll make sure to have someone come and change your comforter tomorrow, if anything I'll make time to do it myself!" MC had finished up and spoke. "Alright! Are you feeling okay? You seem to be doing a lot better!" "I am, thanks to you. I feel so safe when I'm with you.." His blush returned as he took and discarded the washcloth. "I'm glad, I hope I can protect you from any harm from now on." Her words made him feel like he'd never felt before, he felt so genuinely cared for. He hadn't felt someone care for him since...nevermind.

Ray felt at peace, he didn't feel overwhelmed but he felt calm. He never expected sex to ever be anything pleasant but he was glad to be proven wrong.

MC had already gotten under the covers as he began to get dressed, after finishing he went to leave the room but felt a hand grab him. "Ray..do you have to go? I wanted to at least cuddle a bit…." MC said to his confusion. Cuddle? With him? He never thought he'd have the opportunity to do that. "Please, just stay til I fall asleep.." Just from the look in her eyes he knew he couldn't deny her what she wanted, he was pretty caught up on work so what was the harm in staying a bit longer?

"Just til you fall asleep, okay?" MC smiled at his words as she moved back over to make him room. Ray took his overcoat and shoes back off again and got under the covers. MC quickly wrapped herself around him, catching Ray off guard. He breathed in before reciprocating her action. MC kissed him lightly before speaking. "Thank you for trusting me today.." She yawned then spoke one last time. "I love you Ray…." Ray took in her words, he wasn't sure how he should react but spoke his mind. MC had already fallen asleep but he felt like he could still hear him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also the only reason i didn't write in them using a condom was because birth control is EXTREMELY accessible in South Korea (as in you can get it over the counter) and i feel like MC would have already been on it


End file.
